


The Wolf, the Snow Queen, and the Sorceress

by EmeraldSun17



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Tangled (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSun17/pseuds/EmeraldSun17
Summary: Queen Elsa discovers an orphaned wolf pup. She takes it back with her to the castle. A magical bond forms between the two that leads Elsa on a riveting adventure through many lands. With help from Jack Frost, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, and others, Elsa will battle against Pitch Black and his masterful mistress, the Lady of Fire. A ROTBTFD story, along with other characters.





	The Wolf, the Snow Queen, and the Sorceress

Chapter 1 – An Unexpected Announcement

“Elsa! Come and wish us goodbye!” Anna’s voice bounced off of the wooden corridors. 

I sat in my study, pen in hand, filling out and signing off on various trade agreements and documents. With my door wide open, her voice was unmistakable, but also loud. It jarred through me, lancing through any of my previous concentration. 

“Elsa – come on! I know that you can hear me. I saw that your door was open. Or – I didn’t actually see it, but Kai told me it was open. I know you can hear me. Come on! Come out already!”

Why hadn’t I closed the door when I’d come in? Her voice was distracting – especially when she chose to nag me. Her voice was like a dagger stabbing into my temple. The late night I’d had last night didn’t help either – no matter how much work I did the night before, more always piled up. With only six hours of sleep, even Anna’s muted yelling registered as a migraine-inducing sonic wave. I gripped the pen tightly, having the overwhelming urge to chuck it across the room, but I thought better of that. Instead, I placed it  
down onto my mahogany worktable. A grin worked its way onto my face in spite of my exhaustion. Anna and her antics. Calm down dear sister, I’m coming. 

Gingerly, I pushed out my high-backed chair and stood. Inhaling deeply, I calmed myself before turning away from my desk. Better to not waste more time or I’d risk annoying Anna, or worse – she’d sprint in here and drag me out. I didn’t want more people to see me undignified. Not after my coronation – even though that had been two years ago.

Reaching behind me, I smoothly pushed my chair in. Buttery sunlight streamed in from the windows. The old glass warped the light and I spotted a few rainbows and glints of red light. My office was so peaceful. No yelling, no disorder, only the beautiful light and swirling dust as my companions. That, and Anna’s insistent nagging. I was calm once again – or at least as settled as I could be in a busy castle. Padding a few steps until I reached the doorway, I grasped the wrought, gold-plated door handle and swung the door open. Once in the hallway, I let it swing shut behind me. 

Looking out along the hall, I scanned the multifaceted place for Anna. Not seeing her, I assumed that she had run outside after her last call to me. I didn’t think that she had waited for me. It wasn’t like her to be patient with me.

Now to go and send off Anna and Kristoff. They were heading to some kind of engagement party in some far-off village that Kristoff had chosen for them. He had told me it was cute and charming, and that there were plenty of charming inns and pretty views. Their engagement had occurred only two months prior. Anna had come running into my room, I was sitting on my couch in my room, and she was practically shaking with excitement. The joy that I had seen in her eyes that day….

No. Now was not the time to think about myself. Today was for Anna. For her and Kristoff. I walked down the hallway, towards the main castle door. I had to tell Kai I was leaving. Even though it wasn’t long, I always made sure to tell someone on the castle staff about my location. Who knew when I would be needed?

Kai just happened to be my first choice of castle staff. He always seemed to follow me around (even though I never saw him), and he even told me of the one time he had successfully woken up Anna the day of my coronation. After that story, I deemed him worthy of my admiration. Anyone who could awaken Anna and not end up having to drag her out of bed was considered a saint in my book. She had the worst morning temper, and slept like a rock.

“Kai!” I called, waiting for him to materialize. My voice was soon absorbed by the heavy embroidered carpet that lined the pine floors. It didn’t take long. 

“Yes, your majesty?” His crisp voice sounded from behind me. My arm shook slightly at his voice. After months of anticipating and expecting his sudden arrivals, I’d grown almost immune to his startling appearances. Yet Kai still managed to scare me every time – it was no problem for him, even though he was slightly rotund. Some part of my body always flinched when he showed up – no matter how much I tried to control my shock. 

Smoothly, I rotated around to face him. He held a steaming cup of hot mint tea in his left hand. Automatically I knew that the hot beverage was intended for me. His caring brown eyes met mine, expectant. 

“What can I do to assist you with today, Your Majesty?” He asked me politely. Nodding my thanks in acknowledgement for his question and the tea, I gingerly took the steaming mug from his chubby hand. 

Taking a small sip of the hot beverage, I relished its’ warmth as I replied to him: “I would like you to keep an eye on my study for me. I’m going out to the courtyard to wish Anna and Kristoff goodbye on their voyage up north. I expect to not be gone for more than five or ten minutes.”

“Yes. Of course, Your Majesty.” Kai only nodded at me once more, then turned and strode briskly down the hall towards my study room. After a few seconds, his footsteps faded away, and I resumed my quick pace towards the courtyard. 

The soothing smells of cinnamon and honeysuckle saturated the air. The sweet flowers were a constant sweet smell that I enjoyed, but that dark, spicy cinnamon was a true delicacy. Anna must have begged the castle staff to import some for her. She knew how much I loved the strong earthy, homey smell of the spice. It always reminded me of autumn. Only on special occasions such as the Autumn, Winter and Fall Festivals were such caliber spices brought into the castle.  
With both the assaulting aromas of the flowers, cinnamon, and the whorls of steam rising from my mug of mint tea, I felt as if I was encased in a bubble of warmth and anticipation for autumn’s arrival. 

Passing by the bright crimson and cornflower blue walls, my crystalline ice heels clinking on the wooden floor. The sheer fabric of my cape whished and scraped on the ground, and the sky blue, icy material of my dress rubbed against my legs as I walked. A light breeze was blowing through the halls, and it had been exacerbated by my movement. I relished the beautiful sight of the midday sun beams that shone through the window onto the polished pine floors. The October light illuminated the intricate floorboards, making the various pieces of wood glow stunning shades of yellow, mahogany, and dusky chocolate.

After passing a few more doors, I finally reached the massive one at the end of the hallway. None of the servants were around, so I walked up and grabbed the gold-plated handle with my bare hands. Pulling gently, the door swung open on oiled hinges, and I was greeted by a crisp autumn wind and the bright sunlight. 

“Elsa! You finally came out!” I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the light. 

“Hello Anna.” I said, acknowledging that I had heard her. Her voice was so animated, happy. I scanned the inner courtyard for her, and I found that she was standing to my left, next to Kristoff’s new sleigh. She was lounging on one of the wooden benches, and her feet were propped up on the front rim of the sleigh. Anna wore her hair is twin braids, and was dressed in the sunflower dress that I had bought for her birthday only a few months ago. I could see a white wool sweater draped across the railing.

At my appearance in the doorway, Anna perked up, and swung her legs off of the sled’s banister. She quickly dismounted and ran over to me, a smile stretched across her face. 

“Elsa!” She yelled, exuberant. “You’re here finally!” She reached me now and enveloped me in a huge hug.

Anna’s grip was strong, and I gasped as she crushed me in a tight bear hug. Her arms dug into my lower back, and I struggled to move my arms to free myself. 

“A-Anna! Let go of me! I can’t breathe.” She squeezed me even tighter for a second before releasing her hold on me. 

“T-Thanks.” I said, gasping, coughing slightly. Anna smiled at me, slightly apologetic. 

“Sorry, Els! I’m just so excited! Kristoff’s taking us to this awesome little town called Gernova, and he told me that there’s an apple festival going on right now. And I haven’t had apples in ages! I wonder what types will be there? Maybe we could have the wedding there too? If that’s okay with you… But Kristoff and I still haven’t set a date yet –“

“Elsa!” Kristoff’s booming voice came from behind us. I heard his heavy footsteps on the ground as he walked up to us. 

Turning around, I saw that he was wearing a yellow shirt (the same color as Anna’s dress), bright green suspender straps, and a nice pair of khaki shorts. Even his hair had some gel in it, and he was wearing polished black shoes and a pair of nice wool socks. I had never seen Kristoff look so formal before. It was shocking – he could almost pass for nobility. 

Yet behind him I saw his reindeer Sven, wearing a new bright red harness. There were even a few small bells hanging on the straps. 

A small smile on my face, I greeted Kristoff. “Hello Kristoff. Anna has been telling me all about what you guys will be doing on your trip. It sounds quite enjoyable.” 

Kristoff stopped a few feet before me, and Sven stood behind him. He snorted, and looked up at the sky (probably enamored by some butterfly or other creature)

“Yes.” He grinned at me, just as happy as Anna. “We’re very excited.” 

Anna walked out around me and over to Kristoff. She grasped his hand in hers and beamed at him. Then she turned to me again, laughing a little. 

“Do you know what Elsa? Kristoff here wanted to leave this morning without telling you! He told me that we were going somewhere for our engagement party, but I didn’t want to leave without telling you goodbye. I convinced him that we should wait until this afternoon to tell you.”

I found that not hard to believe. Of course Anna would never want to leave so suddenly – she loved me too much. “Well, I appreciate that you guys waited up for me.”  
“Of course.” Kristoff replied. “Although we really do need to leave now.” 

He turned to face Anna. “We have to make it to Gernova before the sunset – it’s the most beautiful place in the world at dusk and dawn.” 

Anna smiled shyly at him. “I’m sure it is. And I can’t wait to see it with you tonight!”

I shook my head at their antics, smirking. Already overwhelmed with a newly-wed happiness, and they were not even married yet. 

“You two really should be going. I’ll manage everything from here.” All I had awaiting me were more forms and documents anyways. 

“Are you sure Elsa?” Anna asked me, concern flooding her face. I smiled and nodded at her. 

“Yes, of course Anna. I am queen. What’s a little paperwork? Besides, it isn’t too difficult. Go and enjoy your trip.” Her concern didn’t let up. 

“Really? Because we can leave tomorrow if you want, and I can stay and help you out.”

Kristoff cut in, and put a reassuring arm on Anna’s shoulder. “I’m sure that Elsa can manage Anna. She has the other castle staff and servants to keep her company. You don’t need to stay. Anyways, it wouldn’t be half as fun as our trip! Elsa will just be working on paperwork anyways.” I nodded, reaffirming Kristoff’s claim.

“Fine.” Anna said, her concern fading again. She patted Kristoff’s hand and walked towards the sled. 

Kristoff walked a step closer to me and lowered his voice so Anna couldn’t hear. 

“Thanks for being so gracious Elsa. Anna’s really excited for the trip. Although I haven’t told her the main reason behind the trip yet.” I was confused. Wasn’t their trip to Gernova just to celebrate their engagement? 

“What do you mean?” I asked him. Kristoff smiled. 

“With your blessing, I plan to marry Anna in Gernova. We’re going to elope.” What? I said nothing, still absorbing the information. 

“Elsa?” He asked me, confused, but understanding of my silence. “What do you think? Should I wait until we come back?” 

“You can marry her. I give you my blessing. Just be prepared for a huge celebration when you return. I’m sure that Anna won’t keep your marriage quiet for long.” I said. It was a simple request, and Kristoff was a great guy. He respected Anna, protected her, and I liked him. 

There were tears in Kristoff’s eyes. A huge grin was plastered on his face. “T-Thank you Elsa.” 

He opened his mouth to say more, express his thanks, but I cut him off. “You don’t need to say anything else. Just go be with Anna and make her happy.” 

Kristoff only nodded, and then he grabbed me in a fierce hug before releasing me and walking over towards the sleigh. He pulled Sven by the reigns over to the front of the sled and fastened him in. I inhaled deeply, catching my breath, and then smiled broadly at them. 

“Enjoy your trip!” I called to them. 

“We will!” Anna yelled back, as the sled started to move towards the front gate. Kristoff held the reigns in his front hand and had leaned forward to tell Sven to head towards the main castle gate. Two servants stood by the doors and had pulled them open for Anna and Kristoff.

“Hiyah!” Kristoff called out, and Sven suddenly accelerated into a gallop. They rushed out the gate, leaves swirling in their wake. They disappeared in a second once the leaves settled down.

I signaled to the two servants to close the main gate and turned back towards the castle. Walking back to the main door that led out to this courtyard, I opened it with my hand and went back inside. The papers in my study awaited me.


End file.
